Beloved Kyuuchan
by reychop
Summary: Summary: -AU- Naruto, an elementary student is secretly in love with kyuubi who was going out with Itachi. What would happen if Itachi breaks up with Kyuu? KyuuNaru Inspired by Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori ep. 3


Itoshii Kyuu-chan

Summary: -AU- Naruto, an elementary student is secretly in love with kyuubi who was going out with Itachi. What would happen if Itachi breaks up with Kyuu? KyuuNaru Inspired by Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori ep. 3

* * *

It had been a fine day and a very excited blue-eyed boy exited his apartment. School has finally resumed and he is finally in 6th grade. Whats more? He could finally get to meet someone he had missing for so long. The boy quickly ran towards a tall handsome, red-haired man. "Ohayo Kyuu-chan!! Genki desu ka?" He greeted the man and in turn, 'Kyuu-chan' greeted him with a smile.

"Ohayo Naru-chan! I'm very much fine. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend. We just got together this summer. Anyway, this is Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend." The said man step forward and bowed slightly to Naruto showing respect.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun. I am pleased to meet you."

"I am too! You have a good-looking boyfriend Kyuu-chan!!" Kyuubi just chuckled. While Itachi looked at him proudly.

"I'm glad you approved of me Naruto-kun" Naruto just grinned at him.

"Of course I do! As long as you make Kyuu-chan happy, then I have no problem with it! Well, I got to go, see you later Kyuu-chan!!" Naruto said softly, waving his hand as he went to his classroom.

Kyuubi stopped on his tracks and observed Naruto's disappearing body. _He's acting a little strange. I wonder what's bothering him? _Before Kyuubi could dwell on the thoughts he heard Itachi calling him.

"Kyuubi-kun, are you coming? We're going to get late." Itachi said calmly, hiding his irritation through his emotionless and low melodic voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Kyuubi said as he went to his class.

The day passed quickly and when it finally is the time to leave the school campus, Naruto proceed to walk to the school playground, where he and Kyuubi usually meet after school. Naruto sighed as he begin to think. _It had been a long time since I last saw Kyuubi. Summer vacation isn't worth being away from him. He had changed a lot. No longer was he in his cold, mysterious and serious mood but he was rather cheerful and open. It looks like he really is happy with Itachi. -sigh-. I'm supposed to be happy, damn it! Kyuu-chan's happy so what more could I possible ask? _At this, images of Itachi and kyuubi walking together, smiling and laughing flashed on his mind.

The mere thought of them being together made his insides turn, and something inside him scream, trying to break free, to go to Kyuubi's arms and be held by that strong muscular body and spend time together with his best friend, his love. But a part of him also tried to restrain it and tried to convince himself that Kyuubi is happy with someone who can take care of him and so, he should be happy with that.

Naruto sighed again for the second time. Debating with his inner self and finally, when he decided that maybe it's best to let go of Kyuubi and just be happy about it, he felt hollow inside, like something is missing. Naruto just shook his head and convinced himself that everything is fine.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by a guard. "Kid, its already 6 pm. You should go home" The school guard told him gently.

He blinked. He hadn't realized that it was already this late. Remembering why he here, he begin to worry about Kyuubi. _Why isn't he here yet? _Naruto decided to ask the school guard.

"Uhm, I was waiting for my friend. Did you happen to know about him? His name is kyuubi."

The guard just sighed and led Naruto to the small guardhouse just beside the school gate. "See here?" He opened a student attendance notebook. "The one you have been looking for left the campus at 4:10 pm. 10 minutes just after the class ended. And I suggest you sign your name here and run along. When something happens to you, we don't want the school getting blamed."

Naruto just nodded dumbly and signed his name as he left the school. He wasn't really sure how to react. He was there waiting for him and he didn't even bothered to come. It was a ritual for both of them to come to that place right after school. And now, Naruto was puzzled and worried, but what he saw next drove him to rage.

Just across their apartment is a restaurant, with Kyuubi and Itachi laughing together, looking really happy and satisfied with each other's presence. But instead of going there, his shoulders sag and his head dropped. _I guess he didn't need me then. But no matter, I'll always loved him. _At this thought, Naruto started to feel better. _Yeah, and I'll definitely protect him from afar, not that that Itachi guy cant, but I am the great Naruto. I should support his decision. _Naruto grinned sadly to himself and entered his apartment.

Naruto started to do his homework. When he was halfway done, he heard a click and saw the next room lighted up. He decided to check on Kyuubi and decided to knock on his window. (If you watched the episode on Jigoku Shoujo you would know.) Which was later opened by a worried Kyuubi. "Naru-chan..."

"Hey Kyuu-chan! How did your date went?" Kyuubi slightly turned red.

"How did you know?"

"Well, duh, I saw you. After all, the restaurant was just across the apartment!"

"Oh yeah!" Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto joined in laughing.

"Well, it went fine, at first. But something came up." Kyuubi's voice turned sad.

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked, full of concern.

"Well, Itachi-koi said he wanted for our relationship to go deeper, and that he wanted to have a vacation on Hawaii. You know that we have no class next week right? He wanted to spend time with me there."

Naruto bit his lip and just waited for Kyuubi to continue. "Well, I sort of low on cash. You think you know a few available jobs that I-" He was cut of by Naruto who shoved a plastic card in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Well, its supposed to be my allowance for this month, but I hate to see you go to work, so you can use that for your vacation."

"But Naru-chan! What about you?"

"No, its ok, really. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself. Take care of yourself Kyuu-chan!" He grinned assuring Kyuubi that everything would be fine.

Kyuubi grinned in return. "Thanks Naruto. You have no idea how much this means to me." Naruto just blushed as Kyuubi retrieved the card.

"Well, thanks for this Naru-chan! Thank you very much."

"I'm glad you appreciate it, but you better be careful. I don't want Kyuu-chan to return here with a missing limb!" Naruto joke while Kyuubi laughed.

"I would. Now go to sleep Naru-chan! Oyasumi!" Naruto only nodded and mumbled a soft "Oyasumi" before going back to his homework.

The day passed by quickly and soon, next week had finally arrived. Naruto decided to accompany Kyuubi at the airport to say good bye to his beloved Kyuu-chan.

"Kyuu-chan have fun!!" Naruto said cheerfully. He had finally accepted about Kyuubi and Itachi's relationship without getting upset or something. But as he led Kyuubi towards the airplane, he cant help but get a bad feeling of an impending danger.

Kyuubi just grinned at him "Don't worry about me Naru-chan! I'll always return in one piece."

"You better be. So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure. See you later!!" And just like that, the plane finally took its flight away from Japan.

It had been the third day since Kyuubi left with his boyfriend and Naruto cant help getting depressed. He missed his beloved Kyuu-chan. He tried forgetting about him by drowning himself with ramen but even the sacred food haven't done anything to cheer him up.

Naruto groaned. He know that this week would be full of loneliness.

Well, that's all I can think for today so I guess I'll see you all later! Reviews are not a necessity, but an inspiration! See you all!!


End file.
